


joining all my thoughts of you

by lesthowells



Series: when there's memories to be made (ii tour fics) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesthowells/pseuds/lesthowells
Summary: It’s a habit they have already picked up just five days into the tour, unsurprisingly. They’re used to sleeping in late at home, but it was different





	joining all my thoughts of you

**Author's Note:**

> first of a mini series since the tour has begun, hopefully i'll continue to write more as and when i am inspired

When the alarm goes off they both ignore it for almost a minute, the chiming getting louder before Phil finally reaches an arm out to silence the noise. Immediately he sinks back into the bed,  he doesn’t have to say anything for Dan to know what he is thinking.

_A couple more minutes._

It’s a habit they have already picked up just five days into the tour, unsurprisingly. They’re used to sleeping in late at home, but it was different here. It wasn’t so much about the tiredness although it contributed. The moments at the end of the day and the beginning of the next were precious, their time alone was rare and fleeting. Dan is silently thankful for Phil’s defines against their schedule, even more so for him staying close, limbs tangled comfortably together.

Dan pushes the nagging feeling out of his head, they should be up by now but doesn’t want to move at all. He’d slept heavily for the first time in a while, he thinks Phil must have too because still curled together in much the same position as the previous night. They had arrived at the hotel late, driven straight from the last show at Milton Keynes to Nottingham. Dan cannot remember what time it had been when he’d all but collapsed into the mattress, his entire body screaming for him to rest. He cannot remember the last time he’d fallen asleep so quickly and not awoken once.

The morning was inevitable, but it doesn’t stop the idle wishes that he could pause time, just for a few hours, so he could extend this moment of peacefulness. It’s not the same as it is at home. Dan loves their mornings in their apartment, when there is no schedule, no rush or demands. He loves waking up in their bed, under covers that smell of them, of home.

He doesn’t have any of those things right now, getting up means preparing for the rush of the morning sound checks and show preparations, for talking and organising and performing. He was excited for the latter, but that excitement feels far away, his brain still foggy. It’s too soon to start missing home, they had only been gone a week. They’ll be back in their apartment tomorrow night too, he tries to console himself with that and at least their together now. Dan presses himself closer, there isn’t any space between them to close but he tries anyway. This he knows is fleeting, they have yet to have to deal with the ordeal of sleeping separately. But knows it is surely to come, an unfortunate, miserable eventuality.

Dan doesn’t want to think of that yet, or about how he is already missing home, so he curls his arms to pull Phil closer, relishing in the warmth from his body. He keeps his eyes closed, knowing even before opening them that the morning light is seeping through the curtains- too soon, too bright.

Phil makes a noise, Dan thinks he might be saying words, but he cannot be sure, the heaviness of sleep distorting his voice. He can feel Phil’s hair against his cheek, his arms a comforting weight against his stomach. If they were at home they would stay like this for ages, tracing lines and circles against bare skin, kissing slowly and lazily because they could. They don’t have the luxury of time on their side now, at least not as long as Dan would like.

Beside him Phil moves the barest fraction closer, his head dipping into the crook of Dan’s neck, he can feel the barest fluttering of his breaths against his skin.

Several minutes pass, how many Dan cannot be sure, time seems strangely distorted to him. He keeps his eyes closed, listening to each inhale and exhale coming from Phil’s lungs, the weight of his body against his own.

“Where gonna be late.” Phil whines into Dan’s neck, he sounds worried but makes no effort to get up and out of bed. The suddenness of Phil’s voice breaking the silence startles Dan slightly but not enough to break this enchantment they are under.

“So, what.” Dan mumbles, too lethargic to be eloquent. The responsible part of his brain is awake and yelling at him to get up, that being late is unprofessional especially when there is no good excuse. Except, lying here in bed, with Phil alone seems like a pretty good excuse right now.

Dan wants to be selfish, he wants this for just a little bit longer. It’s not that he even feels tired anymore, he just wants this pleasant fuzzy feeling in his chest and floating in his head to remain.

“We’re gonna get told off.” Phil replies, his voice yet more concerned but still he does not attempt to move.

Again, Dan cannot find anything in him to care about that right now. They were already late; another ten minutes was not going to make any difference.

“Just ten more minutes.” Dan replies, barely eligible, this time he buries his face into the crook of Phil’s neck and pressing his lips against Phil’s collarbone. He smells of the hotel shower gel, different and unfamiliar from the one they have at home. Dan doesn’t know why that bothers him as much as it does, so he pushes the thoughts away.

Dan knows they can’t stay here forever as much as he wants to, the magic of the moment is fleeting and as soon as they leave this room the spell will break. They will spend a lot of their day with other people, members of their crew, strangers, fans. Dan cannot lie, it is overwhelming, mostly in a good way but nonetheless. There isn’t much time where they can be alone properly, not like this. He doesn’t feel bad about wanting to make it last as long as possible.

Ten minutes turns into fifteen and Dan feels himself drifting back into sleep. Phil’s arms and the warmth from his chest sending a floaty, contented feeling through his body. For a moment he tricks his brain into forgetting where they are, allows to lose himself to the blissful familiarity of feeling this comfort that was theirs alone.

“Dan,” Phil’s voice is an urgent whisper, decidedly more awake than before. “We really need to get up know.”

Dan whines and shakes his head. He knows he’s being slightly ridiculous, they were now properly late, but his stubbornness remains.

It takes another five minutes before Dan reluctantly untangles himself from Phil, he misses the warmth immediately. He gets ready slowly, too slowly, he feels like he is in a trance. Phil is hurriedly tidying up, shoving their things inside the suitcase. Dan thinks he should probably be feeling some of that urgency too but again he cannot see the point in rushing now. Phil stops him just before they leave the room, corner him up against the door and catching their lips together. The kiss is brief but soft and sickly sweet, Dan feels pink on his cheeks and a tingling in his fingertips. When they break apart, Dan feels Phil’s hand squeeze his own, a silent acknowledgement, a reassurance. They’ll have to let go the moment that they step outside of this room, this last couple of seconds of solitude are everything.

“It’s okay, it'll be okay.” Phil says immediately, he doesn’t have to explain or elaborate. They both think and feel the same thing; some mornings just feel harder to get started.

Dan nods his head and clasps Phil’s fingers with his own for one last time.

They are horribly late and as a result they have rush to finish their breakfast to leave on time, but still he does not regret it. They manage to secure a seat by the window, the sun pouring into the hotel restaurant and Dan feels warm all over again.

He looks over at Phil and laughs, there's cappuccino foam on his nose and crumbs down his shirt. Dan wonders how those tiny things can make him feel so overwhelmed with love, another reminder of home but it doesn't hurt. 

Dan makes the most of the last few minutes here, turning his head towards the sun through the glass. He thinks of their day ahead, full of promise, of memories to be made.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> @lesthowells on tumblr


End file.
